Sizzle
|Source = Franchise}} Sizzle is a Slobber Smelter that first appeared in the Dragons: Rescue Riders episode "Slobber Power". Biography ''Early Life Three Slobber Smelter eggs, including Sizzle's, were washed away from their nest and ended up in one of Huttsgalor's forests. They were discovered by the Rescue Riders in "Home Alone", who brought them to their Roost. They took care of them and protected them from hungry Slinkwings. Sizzle hatched in "Slobber Power" and, despite Leyla and Summer's best efforts, he became attached to Cutter, due to his yellow color. The Razorwing was annoyed by the baby at first, because Sizzle was drooling and following him all the time. Cutter tried playing various game with the Slobber Smelter, but the hatchling destroyed them with his saliva. While playing hide and seek, Sizzle chewed on Cutter's sharpener, which he unintentionally melted with his saliva. Cutter realized that Slobber Smelters are attracted to the yellow color and began using that to his advantage. The Razorwing started to give more attention to Sizzle, and the two soon created a bond. Cutter was then called by Aggro to cut through Tangle Vine and help free his friends. He brought Sizzle with him in order to keep him under supervision. However, Cutter wasn't able to cut through the plant and was attacked by it, fact which angered Sizzle. The baby tried to chew on the plant in revenge, not knowing of the danger. He was saved just in time by Aggro, who was caught by the vine and strangled. Cutter then had the idea to use Sizzle's saliva in order to fight the Tangle Vine. He trained the Slobber Smelter, using yellow pike to droll on the plant and burn it. The Rescue Riders were freed and they all returned to the Roost. Cutter named the baby Sizzle, as he continued to play with the baby. Just then, the other two eggs hatched, and the newborn Slobber Smelters quickly joined their brother and bonded with Cutter. In "Crash Course", Sizzle was playing with his siblings and Heatey, when a thunderstorm began in Huttsgalor. Leyla moved her scientific research, including a jar of Slinkwing slime. During the night, while Sizzle was playing with his siblings, he accidentally knocked over the jar, which opened and released the fluid near Cutter. In the next morning, Cutter found himself stuck to the floor, because of the slime. While trying to find a solution to the problem, Leyla and Summer discovered that Cutter was faking it. As a payback, Leyla put Sizzle and his sibling to free Cutter using their saliva. However, Cutter was scared that it would burn his skin and admitted that he faked being stuck, apologizing for it. In "Grumblegard, Part 1", Cutter gave Sizzle a bath, while his sibling were playing. He spent most of the time following Cutter around, along with siblings. When the Baby Shriekscales started crying because they were hungry, Sizzle cried too because of the loud noise. After Dak and Winger brought Crimson Pine bark, Sizzle and the other hatchling tried to chew on it. They then watched fearfully Grumblegard approaching Huttsgalor. Despite being fearful of the angry old dragon Grumblegard, Sizzle and the other babies quickly took a liking to the grandfatherly dragon, in "Grumblegard, Part 2". Eventually his care is given over to Grumblegard on his island, due to its abundant food sources and the dragon's vast knowledge. Physical Appearance Sizzle is bright yellow with light blue stripes and markings. He has brown claws and turquoise eyes. Personality As a hatchling, Sizzle is very playful and full of energy, always running and flying around. He is quite shy towards other dragons, except those that are yellow in color, which he is attracted to. He is loyal and protective towards those he cares about. Sizzle drools almost all of the time, and he ends up destroying things unintentionally due to his acid saliva. Abilities amd Skills *'Acid saliva:''' As a Slobber Smelter, Sizzle's saliva is corrosive, able to burn though metal, plants and dragon scales very fast. Relationships Cutter Since the moment he hatched, Sizzle was attracted to Cutter, due to the latter's yellow color. He considered the Razorwing his role model and would follow him everywhere. When Cutter was thrown away by a Tangle Vine, Sizzle immediately attacked the plant, without second thoughts. Right before Sizzle left Huttsgalor for good, he gave one last nudge to Cutter, showing him his love. His siblings Sizzle gets along very well with his sibling, as they always play and learn tricks together. Grumblegard Although he was at first scared by Grumblegard, Sizzle climbed on the old dragon and began playing with his siblings. He appeared to enjoy the company of the Foreverhorn more than the Rescue Riders. Because of this, Sizzle and his siblings went to live with Grumblegard on Hazard Island. Appearances Site Navigation Category:Small Dragons Category:Baby Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons